Sleep Deprived
by LidoDreamer
Summary: Max can't sleep, but can Fang fix this problem? We can only hope. Hope that FAX PREVAILS! :D


Well… It's official. I HATE JAMES PATTERSON. I WISH HE BURNS AND ROTS IN – AHEM – AND SO CAN DYLAN. As you can see. I read Angel. I mean I ACTUALLY read it. Okay, you caught me. I only read the first two chapters. AND I ALREADY HATE IT. DYLAN KISSES MAX? WTF? IS THE WORLD GOING TO END? CAUSE IT SURE FEELS LIKE IT. **NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KISS MAX BUT FANG. NO ONE BUT **_**FANG. ABSOLUTLY NO ONE BUT **__**FANG**_**. NO EXCEPTIONS. **I SWEAR. IF I _**EVER **_SEE JAMES PATTERSON WALKING DOWN THE STREET. IMA GO STRAIGHT UP TO HIM. AND SMACK HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD _**SO**_ HARD. HE'S GONNA FLY **RIGHT** INTO A COMA. I **ABSOLUTLY REFUSE** TO READ ANGEL. WELL ANYWAYS… ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Something was wrong… I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was VERY, VERY wrong with what was happening.

We were all under attack again. So you know, nothing's changed…

We were all fighting erasers. Yeah I know the ones that were "retired"? Apparently, not all of them were gone. They wanted to kill us to redeem themselves "useful."

So you know how the story goes, we get under attack when everything seems peaceful and quiet, but something was going to happen this time. I could just feel it.

We were winning. Like always, we were kicking eraser butt here and there.

My eyes widened as an eraser took out a GUN. He pointed it at Fang. I screamed, "FANG!" But it was caught in my throat just as the bullet passed through him.

His wings crumpled and he hit the -

**GASP. **I shot up on my bed so fast my neck started hurting. I sighed.

_It was only just a dream, Max. Just a dream._

"MAX! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Fang burst into the room. And I actually mean BURST. He knocked down the hinges and the door flew down onto the floor.

_Mental note. Make sure to smack Fang later for door._

"Yah… I'm alright. It was only just a dream…"

"Hmm… dream? Sure it wasn't a nightmare?

"Yeah… Just a dream."

"Mmmmkay… Night Max."

"Night Fang."

Fang left but the door stayed open. Not like he could close it… It was broken down so it just lay awkwardly on the ground while the door stayed wide open, welcoming the shadows.

I shuddered. I just knew I wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight…

The next morning, or when the sun came out, it was still very early. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I opened my window, and took flight.

I had no clue how humans can live without flying. Just being in the sky is amazing too. The wind in my hair, the sky so blue, and the feeling of FREEDOM. Yeah... Freedom. The feeling to go ANYWHERE.

A few hours later…

I came home exhausted and was about ready to crash on my bed. I landed on my window sill and jumped onto my bed.

_Any time now…_

Nothing.

_C'mon Max, just close your eyes and fall asleep._

Still nothing.

_UGH… Might as well get up._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The same thing happened for days. Then, they eventually turned into weeks. Weeks turned into a month and a month turned into 2 months.

2 months have passed and Max STILL couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. Max couldn't sleep, eat, or even fly right any more. And the worst part.

IT WAS KILLING FANG INSIDE.

Fang couldn't STAND to see Max like this. The one he loved was dying. And she couldn't fly. Take away her flying and you take away her freedom and happiness.

Ever since Max has been depressed lately, he wouldn't smile anymore, he wouldn't show emotion. Seeing Max like this killed a little part of him every day. Since Max couldn't fly, Fang wouldn't either.

One night, Max was in bed. Not asleep, but she was in bed. Fang was there to make sure she had everything she needed. Water and Food. (Just in case she suddenly wanted to eat.)

Just as Fang was about to leave to his own bed, Max called out to him.

"Wait Fang. Stay here tonight?"

He looked surprised, but stayed. He pushed her a little to the right side of the bed and made room for himself. He laid down and put his arm around Max's waist in a protective way as if something was going to attack her in her sleep.

Max put her head on Fang's chest and heard his steady heartbeat. It calmed her so much that she started to feel drowsy.

He kissed her forehead and figured, _If I'm going to confess my feelings to Max, it might as well be now._

"Max…" Fang mumbled.

"Yah?"

"I've always wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me?"

"That I love you." He breathed.

It was so quiet that she almost missed it.

"I love you too." She muttered just as her eyes closed and she fell asleep for the first time in 2 months.

**THE END**

NAW IM JUST KIDDING!

**EPILOGUE**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

The flock were all playing Tag in the sky. INCLUDING, Max and Fang. They flew around chasing each other with a BIG smile plastered onto their face.

Just as Max touched Fang, yelled.

"COOKIES!"

* * *

><p>HAHAHA again you can thank my best buddy and running buddy, Tiffany!<p>

Apparently, now she's my "idea person" so if I haven't written in a long time, you know who to blame. And that certainly isn't ME!

I can just feel the slap coming. Oh well!

REVIEW! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE? IM BEGGING YOU ON MY KNEES! SORT OF. IF YOU COUNT ON YOUR KNEES ON A COUCH… BUT ANYWAYS! REVIEW! THANKS! LOVE YAH ~

~TheSky1sBlu3


End file.
